There are many communication resources available to consumers today. A called party can be targeted at, for example, a cell phone, a home phone, an office phone, email, or instant messaging to mention a few. Although IMS advances the convergence of circuit-switched and packet-switched technologies, it does not readily address an efficient manner in which to contact a called party in view of the expansive communication means available to said party.
A need therefore arises for a system and method of communication in an IMS network.